In the rain
by neverhappy10
Summary: Do you trust me enough to read this without a summary? You just have to open and find out. It's like a present, lol


It's raining here! Well, it WAS raining...

* * *

><p>They're walking in the nearly deserted park, hand in hand, or rather, pinkie in pinkie (if that even makes sense) when it begins to pour. Like, a torrential fucking downpour. It's as if all the vapor in the world decided to come together on this seemingly sunny day in New York to drop down on them.<p>

"Shit, what the fuck?" Santana curses, and immediately regrets doing so. She'd promised Brittany not to swear so often anymore, it's not very ladylike, and apparently Lord Tubbington doesn't like it. Dumbass fucking cat. She scans their surroundings, looking for shelter so the rain doesn't mess up her perfect hair (ok, so it's not ALL hers, but whatever) and ruin her newly bought outfit which she'd gotten just for this trip to NYC. She's been here a few times before, once on holiday and the other times accompanying her dad on his business trips. But she's never been here with Brittany before, and she knows that this is her best friend's first time anywhere outside the dump that's Lima, Ohio, so she wants to make it special. Brittany deserves that much, Santana thinks guiltily, especially after all the shit they've been through this past year. She's just scared of all the looks and the whispered insults people would throw her way when she walks past them in the hallways. It's high school, and your popularity status matters more than anything else (technically, there's also college and grades, but they're not seniors yet, so plenty of time to worry about that later). Let's face it, towns like the one they live in don't react well to people being different. It's just the way it is. People who say that you should be yourself are all lying. Of course you should be yourself, as long as it's who we want you to be.

But anyway, none of that's important right now, because the rain's still pouring down on both of them, yet Brittany doesn't seem to be in a hurry to go anywhere dry. She just looks straight up at the sky with a childlike smile and it's so incredibly adorable that Santana just wants to kiss her right then and there. Fuck whoever's watching, the Glee clubbers are all probably in their rooms, doing fuck knows what (leave it up to Mr Schue to have a bunch of horny teenagers in hotel rooms without any supervision whatsoever) and it's not like anyone IS watching anyway. The few people who were at the park with them have all disappeared, hurrying to avoid the rain.

"!" Brittany says out of the blue, laughing. "Yes, finally said that right!"

Santana laughs as well, half because of how random that is, half because it's Brittany. The blonde never fails to make her grin.

"That's amazing, Britt." Santana says from underneath a tree she's found.

Brittany smiles proudly, and her hair looks really sexy wet. Like, really fucking hot. It's like in that fantasy they somehow shared while in that tooth doctor's office. Seriously, it was hot.

That's when Santana decides, fuck it, you only live once. More importantly, moments like these don't come along very often, where they're pretty much all alone and don't have to worry about being walked in on. No, you perverts, she will not be having sex with Brittany in this park, because…the wet grass is not exactly a romantic spot, to say the least. Today, she will be kissing Brittany in the rain, she decides, quite giddily. She's seen The Notebook (because who hasn't?) and ever since then, she'd wanted to try it out.

She doesn't even try to be subtle or coy about it, just runs straight to Brittany and cups the girl's face in her hands as her thumb wipes a single raindrop trickling down the blonde's face. Brittany's skin was smooth under her fingertips, and her lips were soft and damp.

The blonde girl smiles at the mesmerization in Santana's eyes before she felt the kiss. It was soft and slow, burning with desire and comfort simultaneously within her. Santana kisses her fully and longingly, as if Brittany's lips are the only thing keeping her tethered to this world. The sensation of their tongues dancing against each other is almost enough to bring Santana to her knees. It's painfully wonderful. They're both soaking wet, but, you guessed it, neither cared. If anything, the cold of the rain combined with the heat of their bodies pressed together tightly is making this even more perfect.

Ultimately, Brittany is the one to break away and Santana has trouble staying upright (who wouldn't, after a kiss like that? And with someone you love?)

"Let's go back, I'm cold," The blonde whispers and Santana nods, as if she could ever deny her best friend anything anyway.

They both get back to the hotel room drenched.

* * *

><p>Blah, I've never kissed anyone in the rain before, I doubt it'll be as romantic as this though. Not too happy with this tbh<p> 


End file.
